Sententia
by Anjo Setsuna
Summary: Coletânea de Drabbles sobre os personagens de Naruto. Sententia-ae: maneira de sentir, maneira de ver, parecer, opinião (latim)
1. Difamar

No site Nyah! Fanfiction tá rolando um desafio de drabbles esse mês. Resolvi postar aqui os caps também.

Palavra chave: Difamar.

Personagem em foco: Itachi.

* * *

 **Difamar - by Anjo Setsuna**

Itachi era como uma folha de árvore caindo ao vento, sua trajetória era um enigma que apenas o vento conhecia e a fogueira abaixo de uma árvore certamente seria seu destino.

A vila difamar um clã era consequência esperada, o destino brincar com a vontade alheia também.

Itachi era como uma folha de árvore caindo ao vento, o vento aquecido pelo fogo traça seu caminho de queda, a difamação e destino do clã não lhe apetecia. Itachi era uma folha caindo ao vento cuja trajetória é um enigma.

O vento, destino e fogo gostam de estender suas mãos no outono.

 **Owari**


	2. Semota

Palavra-chave: semota

Personagem em foco: Hinata

 **Nota** : Eu diria que esse momento se passa com a Hinata antes do torneio Chunin, quando ela ainda é uma genin, desprezada por todos por ser "fraca".

* * *

 **Semota - by Anjo Setsuna**

Eu estava semota e infeliz, afinal uma criança fraca não era interessante para a liderança do clã, minha presença não era querida por meus iguais e assim eu padecida. Meus olhos, tão claros e ao mesmo tempo opacos, não enxergam como todos dizem. Mas um dia meu céu nublado encontrou o céu de um dia límpido sem nuvens.

 _Hinata! Ei! Hinata tá me ouvindo?_

Aquele chamado tão alegre e infantil fez meu coração aquecer e a solidão sumir, mesmo distante aquela luz do Naruto-kun me alcançava. Meus olhos tão claros e opacos escondem um espírito peculiar que eu mesma desconhecia.

 **Owari**

* * *

 **Blah blah da Setsu:** Eu não sou NaruxHina, mas shippo todo mundo, falo mermo :P  
Eu admiro a Hinata, de verdade, mas ainda acho ela ter ficado com o Naruto a maior forçação de barra de todo o anime.  
Minhas drabbles tem repetições apenas por questão de estilo, uma tentativa bem falha de ser poética. Prometo que um dia melhoro isso gente xD


	3. Camuflagem

Palavra-chave: camuflagem

Personagem em Foco - Jiraya

* * *

 **Camuflagem - by Anjo Setsuna**

Jiraya se considerava o mestre na arte da camuflagem, afinal, qualquer shinobi que se preze tem a arte de se esconder como premissa básica. Os fins justificam os meios dizia, tudo pela arte! Icha Icha Paradise ainda seria canonizado, podia sentir. Mesmo que algumas cicatrizes o lembrassem daquela quase morte, todo artista sabe, na vida certos sacrifícios eram necessários para se montar uma grande obra.

"Ero-sennin! Oi! O que está fazendo?"

Inclusive cuidar de certo moleque que atrapalhava sua pesquisa de campo, pensava o velhote com galos na cabeça após ser descoberto mais uma vez ao espiar uma fonte termal.

 **Owari**

* * *

 **Blah blah da Setsu:** Jiraya, esse velhote deixou saudade...


	4. Auferir

Palavra-chave: auferir

Personagem em foco: Shizune

* * *

 **Auferir - by Anjo Setsuna**

Auferir os lucros da jogatina de Tsunade não era seu passatempo favorito, mas não conseguia ficar longe da lendária Hime de Konoha. Shizune ainda conseguia se lembrar dos tempos áureos em que aferir era a única ação que realmente lhe importava. Tonton dormia em seu colo serenamente, a kunoichi sorriu ao perceber que o animal ressonava como sua verdadeira dona, que dormia na cama ao lado. Contou novamente o lucro da aposta da noite e suspirou de desanimo em pensar onde ia parar tanto dinheiro, se ao menos poupasse algo...

 _"Tsunade-sama essa ressaca de saquê um dia ainda te mata…"_

 **Owari**

* * *

 **Blah blah da Setsu:** Eu confundi auferir com aferir antes de começar a fic, e por isso Shizune me veio a cabeça, mas no fim, foi divertido pensar nessa kunoichi.


	5. Combinação

Palavra-chave: combinação

Personagem em foco: Rock Lee

* * *

 **Combinação - by Anjo Setsuna**

"As chamas da juventude! Esse é caminho! A combinação de determinação e força te levará a vitória!"

"Sim! Guy-sensei!"

E a típica pose de nice guy foi executada, o polegar erguido parecia vibrante como sempre. Quem visse aquela estranha dupla de macacão verde, cabelos pretos em forma de tigela e vastas sobrancelhas se chocaria com a empolgação exagerada. Ambos acreditavam que o trabalho duro superava as habilidades de um gênio de nascença, ambos estavam determinados a provar o valor do taijustsu. A besta verde de Konoha mostraria seu valor no torneio Chuunin. E quem sabe, ganhar o coração da Sakura-chan.

 **Owari**

* * *

Blah blah da Setsu: Nossa quase que esse cap não sai hoje. Eu inicialmente queria ter feito esse capitulo com o Guy-sensei, mas sabe como é, as drabbles tem vida própria haha!


	6. Ascender

Palavra-chave: ascender

Personagem foco: Konoha (lol)

* * *

 **Ascender - by Anjo Setsuna**

Vila Oculta da Folha, localizada no país do Fogo. Assim como seu nome, esconde mistérios em face de uma aparência gentil. Os moradores, os shinobis, o poder, tudo ali sempre tende a ascender aos céus.

Assim como o fogo, Konoha tem o calor acolhedor, assim como o fogo, Konoha queima mais e mais. O Hokage sabe disso, sabe que no coração de cada um na vila ascende o fogo da determinação, e mais que isso, sabe que ascende o amor que cada um tem pela vila, mesmo quando suas vidas estão em jogo.

E não será a guerra seu fim.

 **Owari**

* * *

 **Blah blah da Setsu:** Sinceramente, acho que as drabbles tem vida própria as vezes rsrs. Eu pensei em fazer algo com o Sandaime, mas acabou que ficou essa reflexão sobre o espaço.


	7. Aprofundado

Palavra-chave: aprofundado

Personagem em foco: Mikoto Uchiha (pra quem não lembra, a mamãe do Sasuke e do Itachi)

* * *

 **Aprofundado by Anjo Setsuna**

Ela não precisava de um conhecimento aprofundado para entender um Uchiha, afinal ela era um deles. Um grunhido desses homens de olhos tão negros para ela não era nenhum mistério, apenas seria complicado traduzir para quem era de fora que apenas um simples grunhido poderia encaixar no mínimo dez respostas normais. Mikoto era gentil, bastava apenas um olhar nada aprofundado para entender e perdoar, mas ainda preferiria o som delicado dos grunhidos emburrados de seus filhos, esses eram seus favoritos, por isso, não se dava bem com o mutismo.

 _"Itachi-kun eu queria ser mais fluente na arte do seu silêncio"_

 **Owari**

* * *

 **Blah blah da Setsu:** Eu precisei dar um abraço na minha mãe depois desse cap T_T **  
**


	8. Complexo

Palavra-chave: complexo

Personagem em foco: Boruto Uzumaki

* * *

 **Complexo by Anjo Setsuna**

Siscon, a palavra ressoava em sua mente depois de uma das usuais discussões com Sarada.

\- Ei Mitsuki, o que é siscon?

Um sorriso soturno apareceu na face do companheiro de time, sorriso que atormentou o loiro, pois parecia aumentar enquanto Mitsuki remexia em sua mochila tirando alguns pergaminhos.

\- Aqui, uma imagem ilustrativa feita pelo Inojin.

Boruto encarou a ilustração que continha ele e sua irmã numa pose bastante amável, até demais, demais mesmo, tanto que o garoto ganhou um tom avermelhado.

\- Você não quer dizer… - gaguejou.  
\- Complexo de irmãzinha, alias tem doujinshi* de vocês dois, é popular sabe.

\- INOJIN!

 **Owari**

* * *

*doujinshi = fanzine

 **Blah blah da Setsu** : Eu na verdade larguei de ler ou ver Naruto antes da grande guerra, então desculpem se ficou muito OOC, baseei a drabble em pura pesquisa haha.

Esse final de semana viajarei, e como é contra as regras agendar, talvez apareça com cap novo apenas na terça.  
Obrigada a todos que me acompanharam até agora.


	9. Tangível

Palavra-chave: Tangível:

Personagem em foco: Shikamaru

* * *

 **Tangível - by Anjo Setsuna**

Shikamaru gostava de observar as nuvens, o céu parecia tão tangível quantos seus sonhos de não entrar em encrenca. Por que a vida tinha que ser tão problemática, pensava o gennin. Shikamaru passou a observar a fumaça no ar. A presença de alguém também parecia tão tangível quanto o vento que passava serenamente, refletiu o chuunin. Shikamaru voltou a observar o céu azul, afinal se você sente o toque do vento, ele existe, afirmou o jounin.

\- Oi, Shikamaru! Dormindo de novo? - gritou Temari zangada.  
 _"Ela continua tão assustadora quanto a minha mãe…"_ \- sorriu o shinobi ao fitar aqueles olhos verdes.

 **Owari**

* * *

 **Blah blah da Setsu:** Eu viajei e acabei não tendo acesso a um pc para postar aqui no dias certo, como no Nyah.  
Eu não sei se notaram, mas tem uma passagem de tempo nessa drabble. O Shikamaru gennin, chuunin e jounin. Pra quem não se lembra, esse são os níveis dos cargos ninjas.


	10. Tolhido

Palavra-chave: Tolhido.

Personagem em foco: Naruto Uzumaki

Nota: Cap dedicado ao Naruto-kun, pelo aniversário dele que foi dia 10 de outubro.

* * *

 **Tolhido - by Anjo Setsuna**

Ele sempre se sentiu tolhido dos verdadeiros laços da vida. Não tinha família, seus cuidadores lhe odiavam, alguns sentiam medo ou repulsa de sua presença, nem mesmo as crianças o queriam por perto. Mas não desistiria, era seu jeito ninja, se a vida não lhe facilitasse o caminho, ele o abriria à força. Afinal era o ninja número um ao contrário de Konoha e seria o futuro Hokage da vila. Dattebayo! Assim pensava o gennin.  
\- Naruto por aqui! - chamou Hinata.  
\- Haiii! - respondeu o homem de olhos azuis.  
\- SURPRESA! Tanjoubi Omedetou gozaimasu! Hokage-sama. - gritaram os shinobis.  
Naruto sorriu.

 **Owari**

* * *

 **Blah blah da Setsu:** Aqui novamente tem esse passagem de tempo, de gennin para Hokage.


	11. Exacerbar

Palavra-chave: exacerbar

Personagem em foco: Deidara (Akatsuki)

Nota: esse cap foi feito no dia certo do desafio do Nyah, mas como não o postei a tempo, resolvi deixar aqui, afinal esse loiro com as mãos mais safadas desse universo também merece amor hihi.

* * *

 **Exacerbar - by Anjo Setsuna**

Exacerbar seus sentimentos pela arte e pela vida, essa era sua maneira ninja, nada como a beleza e duração efêmera de uma explosão para expressar isso. Apenas no movimento eterno da destruição Deidara se encontrava.

Alguns diriam que sua presença exagerada era apenas para chamar a atenção, o que para um shinobi, não era a melhor ideia do mundo, mas ele apenas dizia _"A arte é uma explosão!"_. A Vila da Pedra não estava pronta para sua arte, mas eis que um dia uma capa preta com nuvens vermelhas apareceu.

Deidara alcançou o mundo e morreu pela arte, uma grande explosão.

 **Owari**


	12. Garrafal

Palavra-chave: garrafal

Personagem em foco: Tsunade

* * *

 **Garrafal - by Anjo Setsuna**

A forma garrafal do saquê sempre lhe confortava, o líquido podia ser quente ou frio, o que importava mesmo era vê-lo dentro de uma garrafa. A apreciação sempre começava aí, nunca no copo. Não sabia ao certo porque desse rito, talvez sentisse falta da zanga que recebia de Dan pela bebedeira entre as missões, por Kami-sama ela era uma médica, ou talvez sentisse falta do rubor na face dele escolhendo a bebida pelo vidro mais bonito e não pela marca, na tentativa de pedir desculpa após uma briga qualquer.  
\- Tsunade… - a zanga vinha.  
\- Só mais um gole vai, Dan!

 **Owari**

* * *

Blah blah da Setsu: agora os caps estão caminhando juntos no dos sites.  
Eu não sei se vocês sabem, mas no Japão aparentemente aquecem o saquê para beber também. E Dan era o namorado da Tsunade na história para quem não lembra.


	13. Aparatosa

Palavra-chave: aparatosa

Personagem em foco: Tenten

* * *

 **Aparatosa - by Anjo Setsuna**

Ela encarava o pergaminho com orgulho e estilo. A aparatosa Tenten lustrava mais uma de suas armas enquanto pensava em um certo garoto bonito. A kunoichi de delicados odangos estava tão distraída que vez ou outra soltava uns risinhos.  
\- Yosh! Tenten vamos treinar!  
O berro praticamente a catapultou de seus pensamentos doces, bufou irritada, por que tinha que ter um companheiro de time tão elétrico? Mas ainda preferiria o enérgico Lee do que o frio Hyuuga.  
\- Droga Lee, não é assim que devia falar com garotas sabia? - sorriu travessa subitamente - ou certa flor de cerejeira não vai gostar de você.

 **Owari**

* * *

Blah blah da Setsu: Mais um cap que não consegui postar a tempo no Nyah. Maldita vida universitária.


	14. Distendida

Palavra-chave: distendida

Personagem em foco: Iruka-sensei

Nota: Essa cena é baseada no capítulo um do mangá.

* * *

 **Distendida - by Anjo Setsuna**

Minha perna distendida não me obedecia. Vamos se mexa! MEXA! Por Kami por favor corpo, só mais um pouco… Maldito Mizuki! Como pode contar tudo a ele assim? Ele é apenas uma criança e não o demônio que todos acham que é. Tudo que minha mente conseguia processar eram as palavras do Hokage-sama

 _"Iruka… Eu entendo o que você sente, mas… Ele é igual a você. Não teve a chance de conhecer o amor de uma família. Ele banca o durão, mas na verdade ele é quem mais sofre..."_.

Naruto, não importa o que outros pensem, eu reconheço sua existência!

 **Owari**

* * *

 **Blah blah da Setsu:** Sinceramente eu admito que tinha esquecido o carinho enorme que o Iruka tem pelo Naruto. Consegui emprestado o mangá traduzido pra ler e tá sendo uma experiencia legal.


	15. Efluir

Palavra-chave: efluir

Personagem em foco: Sakura Haruno

* * *

 **Efluir - by Anjo Setsuna**

Efluir o chakra pelos pontos corretos não parecia uma tarefa tão fácil naquele momento, eu estava exausta, tudo parecia ruir, mas talvez o que mais doía era encarar aquele baka imóvel.  
\- Aguenta firme! Não desista! Você é forte! Sei que você vai conseguir!  
Eu gritei me esforçando para não chorar. Naruto a batalha não pode terminar assim! Você prometeu que se tornaria o próximo Hokage, vamos lá, não desista! Minhas esperanças se esvaiam quando finalmente fitei aqueles olhos celestes e seu sorriso idiota.  
-He! Sakura-chan, não se preocupe.  
\- Baka! - fungei - Não é hora de dormir. Não me assuste assim.

 **Owari**

* * *

 **Blah blah da Setsu:** Não, eu não shippo esse dois, só pra constar u.u

Eu diria que essa cena se encaixa na época da grande guerra.


	16. Paradigma

Palavra-chave: paradigma

Personagem em foco: Kakashi Hatake

Nota: Essa cena se passa no começo do anime, quando o Time 7 se forma.

* * *

 **Paradigma - by Anjo Setsuna**

A vida é um eterno quebrar de paradigma, ninguém sabia melhor isso quanto Hatake Kakashi. Mas esse foi um conhecimento dolorido de aprender, entender as palavras de Obito " _Aqueles que abandonam seus amigos são pior que lixo"_ tarde demais lhe custou Rin. Observando o Time 7 de longe, o Jounin tinha sua resolução formada, não deixaria que caíssem no mesmo erro de colocar uma missão acima de seus amigos. Não deixaria que esse paradigma se repetisse, mesmo que a Vila lhe desse as costas como fizeram a Sakumo.

\- Yo! - cumprimentava.

\- Está atrasado de novo! - gritavam zangados seus alunos.

 **Owari**

* * *

 **Blah blah da Setsu** : Sempre me esbarro com essa palavra no meu curso, foi engraçado ver ela como palavra do dia Nyah! Para quem não se lembra, Sakumo é o nome do pai do Kakashi.


	17. Entoar

Palavra-chave: entoar

Personagem em foco: Haku (o menino que toda garota quis ser)

* * *

 **Entoar - by Anjo Setsuna**

A morte logo vai entoar sua doce canção, eu posso sentir ela chegando enquanto recebo o golpe desse homem mascarado. Ah, como eu gostaria de ouvir novamente a canção dos pássaros desta terra, a risada daquele garoto, os resmungos dele... Zabuza-san. Fico feliz de ter sido útil. Fico feliz de ter conhecido o calor, ele me faz esquecer daquela terra gelada onde só havia sofrimento, onde só queriam minha morte.

Um dia você apareceu e me resgatou de tudo.

Espero na próxima vida ouvir as cigarras entoarem sua canção de verão, Zabuza-san, eu espero que esteja comigo quando isso acontecer.

 **Owari**

* * *

 **Blah blah da Setsu** : Eu dedico esse cap ao Haku, pois graças a ele o yaoi do epi 16 de Naruto clássico existiu *sorriso sacana* Sempre faço uma minipesquisa do personagem que resolvo trabalhar, mas caí num epi que PELO DEUS DO YAOI SASUXNARUTO EXISTE SIM! O epi 16 de Naruto clássico tá aí pra provar *gritinhos de yaoi fã girl*


	18. Donaire

A partir do dia 20/10 o desafio passa a ser drabbles com 200 palavras. E lá vamos nós!

Palavra-chave: Donaire (sim isso é da Língua Portuguesa)

Personagem em foco: Sasuke Uchica (o emo do mau)

* * *

 **Donaire - by Anjo Setsuna**

Sasuke tinha o andar donaire. Por mais que tentasse se camuflar por entre os civis, sua altivez sempre destacava. Era inconsciente, resquício de um orgulho que detestava admitir, pois a fonte era do sangue que por diversas vezes considerou amaldiçoado. Não sabia o que era mais irritante, gritos histéricos de garotas aleatórias ou olhares lascivos dos homens que cruzava na rua.

\- Sasu-chin não faça essa cara zangada, vai ganhar rugas nesse belo rostinho! - Suigetsu troçava em uma versão feminina vestida de kimono. Mesmo com aquele disfarce seu sorriso de dentes pontudos era chamativo.

\- Não fale assim com a minha Hime! - Karin também vestida de kimono retrucou, enquanto bolinava a versão feminina de Sasuke.

\- Vocês dois, calados.

A ordem quase sussurrada foi suficiente para que os companheiros de time do Uchiha ficassem quietos, Sasuke não era de retrucar, então boa coisa não estava por vir. Um homem truculento parou em frente das três garotas sorrindo.

\- Gueixa-san, que tal tomarmos um gole de saquê?  
\- Ora, ora, você pagando, tudo bem! - Suigetsu replicou melosamente, enquanto seus dentes pareciam brilhar mais do que normal em um sorriso. A frase não durou tempo suficiente, o corpo do homem jazia no chão perfurado.

 **Owari**

* * *

 **Blah blah da Setsu:** No dicionário essa palavra é masculina, achei interessante ver o uso dela em varias fic no feminino. MHUAHUAHUA essa é minha vingança Uchiha! *escondendo a hemorragia nasal ao imaginar o Sasuke vestido de gueixa*


	19. Lúgubres

Palavra-chave: lúgubres

Personagem em foco: Hyuuga Neji

* * *

 **Lúgubres - by Anjo Setsuna**

Os olhos lúgubres do pequeno Hyuuga encaravam o altar em homenagem ao seu pai. Morto, um estado que ainda era difícil compreender com sua pouca idade. Era mais difícil ainda entender aquela marca em sua testa e aqueles olhares que os adultos lhe lançavam. Pareciam mais gelados que o corpo de seu pai quando se despediu. O ódio é uma semente que cresce bem em solo árido, a diligencia com que Neji deixava seu coração para que ela crescesse era visível.

No Torneio Chuunin tudo ia como seu desejo, mesmo que matar Hinata não tenha sido de fato concretizado. O que não esperava era encontrar um novo olhar para si, diferente daqueles gelados que recebia de sua família. Um loiro petulante, pensava, achava que realmente poderia vencê-lo nas finais?  
\- O seu destino foi decidido quando eu me tornei seu oponente! - sentenciou amargo ao lembrar de seu pai.

\- Você não pode saber disso até que lutemos de verdade! Eu não acredito em um destino pré-determinado, dattebayo!

Neji apenas riu daquilo que achava ser ingenuidade, mas ao cair na armadilha de Naruto no final da luta, finalmente percebeu o valor daquelas palavras.

No final daquela luta, o pássaro engaiolado se libertou.

 **Owari**

* * *

 **Blah blah da Setsu:** Eu ainda não acredito no que aconteceu com o Neji no anime, pois admito que não cheguei até tal episódio.


	20. Imersão

Palavra-chave: imersão

Personagem em foco: Yamanaka Ino

Nota: Essa cena se passa no Torneio Chuunin.

Shintenshi = técnica da troca de mentes. É a habilidade da Ino pra quem não lembra

Sobre o capítulo de hoje: Preciosa amiga :B

* * *

 **Imersão - by Anjo Setsuna**

– Está com medo? Devia desistir.

Perguntei, enquanto encarava a dona dos cabelos róseos no banheiro, após terminar de assistir a luta cruel de Kankuro, isso foi antes de descobrirmos que o destino nos colocaria em duelo. Ela apenas passou a mão nos fios, sentindo falta do comprimento, sorriu triunfante me respondendo a altura que não iria desistir. Me senti aliviada, minha preciosa amiga ficaria bem.

Quando encarei os nomes no telão foi um choque, não esperava mesmo ter que lutar contra ela. Nossa único campo de batalha era o do amor, mas isso…

– Shintenshi no jutsu!

Ela caíra na minha armadilha, prometi levar a luta a sério, era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer em respeito a Sakura. A imersão em sua mente foi um sucesso, mas não esperava ver aquilo dentro dela. Assustador! Tanta força interior…

Quando caí no chão com seu soco, admito, doeu um pouco no meu ego afinal a Testuda conseguiu quebrar minha técnica. Mas, sorri ao sentir o leve perfume de cerejeira que ainda emanava do seu corpo mesmo com toda aquela luta.

Sakura, você não é mais um broto não é? Flores não brigam entre si, eu te disse, apenas tentam realçar a melhor delas.

* * *

 **Blah blah da Setsu** : Apesar do pseudoyuri que alguns podem ver, esse cap não tem essa intenção, juro :B *cruzando os dedos nas costas*


	21. Homizio

Palavra-chave: homizio (desgraça de palavra, falo memo)

Personagem em foco: Aburame Shino (se vocês esqueceram quem é, acredite, ele vai ficar chateado)

* * *

 **Homizio - by Anjo Setsuna**

Quais mistérios permeavam o homizio que aquele casaco representava? Apenas criaturas minúsculas, que ninguém ousaria querer ver, sabiam. Shino era puro mistério, magoava-se fácil com o esquecimento alheio, preocupava-se sempre com seus companheiros de time, por quem nutria verdadeiros laços de amizade. Muitos o consideravam taciturno, prolixo demais com seu o falatório por vezes exacerbado. Somente aquelas pequeninas criaturas que estavam consigo desde seu nascimento seriam capazes de compreender sua natureza calma. Talvez por isso Naruto ainda se arrepiava apenas com a lembrança do olhar ameaçador que recebera de Shino no dia fatídico que o viu sorrir, e para seu desespero, rir.

\- Essa é uma visão que nunca pensei ver… - o loiro encarava absurdamente assustado seu colega de time que não parava de rir. Talvez o que mais lhe assustava é que jurava ouvir pequenas risadinhas vindas até dos insetos.

Nem mesmo as pequenas criaturas conseguiram lidar com o envenenamento da poção de riso para desespero do Aburame. Seu coração chorava, disse ele ao dono do malfeito, e talvez por anos ainda guardaria aquela lembrança ruim de não ser dono de seu próprio corpo.

E por anos Naruto guardaria aquela dancinha alegre feito pelo shinobi mais sério da vila.

 **Owari**

* * *

 **Blah blah da Setsu:** Essa cena é do filler do epi 186, procurem por ela e vão ver a cara do Shino rindo. Dá dó xD


	22. Resiliente

Palavra-chave: resiliente

Personagem em foco: Kiba

* * *

 **Resiliente - by Anjo Setsuna**

Sua aparência e natureza selvagem apenas refletiam a intensidade de sua alma e estilo shinobi de ser. Assim era Inuzuka Kiba, o ninja que rasgava em pedaços com suas garras qualquer um que ousasse lhe desafiar, não importava o poder do adversário, ele era resiliente em batalha.

Mesmo com todo esse lado impulsivo Kiba também possuía um lado gentil. Ele se preocupava com seu time, adorava implicar com Hinata cutucando sua insegurança e timidez perante Naruto, e apesar do jeito peculiar de Shino, respeitava a inteligência do colega de time.

E como se o feitiço virasse contra o feiticeiro, acabou pagando língua como diriam por aí. Bastou ver Tamaki para se sentir meio estranho, seu corpo não obedecia, as palavras fugiam e o maldito coração acelerava. Algo naqueles cabelos e olhos castanhos mexiam com ele. Até tentou explicar para Akamaru que não era um inimigo lhe atacando, era só uma coisa mais complicada chamada atração, pensava. Mas uma simples atração, mal sabia o shinobi, não fazia você perder palavras e aceitar ter tantos gatos em casa, quando você tem um clã repleto de cachorros.

\- Oi! Levanta daí Akamaru! - resmungou Kiba empurrando inutilmente o cachorro deitado na entrada de casa.

 **Owari**

* * *

 **Blah blah da Setsuna:** Tamaki é uma personagem que existem em um dos livros de Naruto, ela é meio que a namorada do Kiba, o que é bem engraçado é que ela tem gatos xD

Pagar língua = expressão na minha terra em que o destino resolver zoar com tua cara e você acaba fazendo algo que alguém fazia. No caso, Kiba ficando tirando com a cara da Hinata por causa do acanhamento, e ele acabando ficando igual ao se apaixonar por Tamaki.


	23. Petiz

Palavra-chave: petiz (esse povo do Nyah tá se superando com essas escolhas viu...)

Personagem em foco: Kurenai

* * *

 **Petiz - by Anjo Setsuna**

A protuberância petiz no abdômen lhe incomodava e preocupava, refletia Kurenai ao terminar de ser vestir. Konoha que era tão pacífica passava por momentos de tensão por causa da Akatsuki, era inegável, logo haveria um grande combate e a incerteza de não saber se iria ser útil em batalha lhe agoniava profundamente.

– Vai ganhar rugas se continuar com essa cara. - um par de braços lhe envolveu pelas costas e cintura.

– Nada que um genjutsu não resolva, não acha?

Uma pequena risada despreocupada ressoou no quarto do apartamento, a jounin guiou os dedos de Asuma, que estavam em sua cintura, para cima de seu ventre, suspirou quando sentiu o abraço apertar.

– Seu nome será Mirai. - os dedos de ambos cruzaram sobre a barriga.

– Eu te amo… - as palavras foram sussurradas - Eu te amo muito… - corpos se misturavam.

Os uniformes recém colocados foram parar no chão, ficaram ali do nascer até o pôr do sol. Antes da luz alaranjada sumir, um discreto anel apareceu no dedo de Kurenai. Asuma terminou de abotoar o colete verde, sorriu tentando imaginar se aquela criança seria menino ou menina, desejando secretamente que ela tivesse os mesmo olhos encarnados de sua amada.

 **Owari**

* * *

 **Blah blah da Setsu:** Eu acho esse casal fofo, vai entender... É assim que imagino que foi como Asuma pediu ela em casamento, tudo bem discreto, já que anime e mangá o caso deles é bem discreto.


	24. Justapor

Palavra-chave: justapor

Personagem em foco: Sai (que é MEU, somente meu, ouviram u.u)

* * *

 **Justapor - by Anjo Setsuna**

Os dedos pálidos percorriam serenamente o pergaminho, traços delicados de tinta preenchiam o espaço branco com formas que seus olhos não reconheciam. Sai tinha que se justapor ao time sete no lugar de um traidor que era amado e estava tendo dificuldades.

Sua inabilidade com emoções tornava o processo conflituoso, mesmo lendo nos livros que sorrir era agradável para as pessoas, o garoto loiro sempre reclamava que os sorrisos dele eram medonhos. Pensou em consultar novamente seus livros e se deparou com uma palavra nova em um dicionário de latim: sententia-ae: maneira de sentir, maneira de ver, parecer, opinião. A palavra o fez lembrar de Sakura perguntando por que não nomeava suas obras, e sua resposta de que não sentia nada para que elas ganhassem um título. Fechou o dicionário e olhou novamente para o pergaminho em que desenhava.

– Uma ferramenta não precisa de sentimentos, certo…?

O desenho que havia terminado retratava o time sete, não entendia ao certo porque, mas resolveu nomeá-lo com a palavra nova aprendida. Colocou a imagem em um quadro na parede e terminou de arrumar seu equipamento para a missão daquele dia.

– Oi! Sai! Anda logo! - Naruto gritou da rua.

– Já vou, Pinto Pequeno.

 **Owari**

* * *

 **Blah blah da Setsu:** Bom é isso, aqui termina o desafio, eu fiquei super feliz de conseguir participar de um dos desafios do Nyah, já que graças ao site eu conheci novos amigos maravilhosos!  
E coloquei o porque do meu título no cap haha!  
Curiosidades dessa coletânea:  
\- Não teve personagens repetidos.  
\- De todos os novatos do Torneio Chuunin, apenas Chouji ficou de fora.  
\- O título é uma palavra em Latim.

\- Tem um cap dedicado ao espaço narrativo e não a um personagem.

Gostaria de ressaltar que o Sai me pertence u.u


End file.
